Episode 5: Moonlight Festivities
Moonlight Festivities (月下の饗宴, Gekka no Sabado) is the fifth episode of the Vampire Knight Series. Premise From Amazon/Viz Media:Amazon episode list: Vampire Knight season 1, retrieved November 2, 2019. :"A new ethics teacher, Toga Yagari, arrives at Cross Academy. His looks, which are atypical for a teacher, are all the buzz among the Day Class students, and even Zero seems to have lost his usual composure." Summary The episode opens with a strange man walking the street. The scene changes to Headmaster Cross's office at Cross Academy where the Headmaster gives Yuki a bracelet that, when touched to Zero's tattoo, will cause Zero to be paralyzed temporarily. This is to stop Zero if he ever loses control and tries to bite someone. The man from the first scene arrives at Cross Academy. After the events of earlier, Yuki is trying to find where Zero has disappeared to. The next day, Yuki and Sayori make it to their lessons on time to find out that a new teacher is coming. The new teacher is Toga Yagari, the man from the opening scene of the episode. Zero has appeared for his lessons, but soon leaves as the rest of the group asks questions. Yuki chases after him, but both are stopped at the gates by Headmaster Cross who wants them to run some errands for him outside of the Cross Academy grounds. When Yuki and Zero are in a restaurant, a waitress in a restaurant interrupts the conversation Yuki and Zero were having; thinking that Zero was part of the Night Class. This causes Zero to leave the restaurant. Then Zero sensed something and ran off. Yuki came out a bit later and saw that Zero isn't in sight. While looking for Zero along the alley-ways, Yuki got a cut along an rusted rail. It just so happens that a Level E found her and goes in for the attack. Yuki manages to fend that Level E off a bit using her Artemis. When that Level E attacks her again, Zero comes in and whacks that Level E on the forehead using Yuki's Artemis. The Level E isn't down yet and goes in for another attack. Before when Zero could kill it, the Level E was slashed by Takuma's sword attack. Senri is with Takuma too. Takuma, then, invites Yuki and Zero to come to the Moon Dormitories that night to find out why they defeated the Level E. At the entrance to the Moon Dorms that night, Yuki meets up with Zero who tries to give her a gun to shoot him if he gets out of control, and Yuki is forced to take it. Hanabusa and Akatsuki greet Yuki and Zero by order of the vice dorm president. The purpose for the gathering ended up being a birthday party for Takuma. Takuma reveals that he killed the Level E vampire from earlier because they aren't the same as the vampires that Yuki is used to seeing. They were once human. Kaname reveals that he was the one who sent Takuma and Senri after the vampire. Kaname calls Yuki and Zero over and requests that Yuki sits next to him where he pulls her closer to him. He reveals that it is forbidden for a human to be made into a vampire, but, long ago during battles between vampires and vampire hunters, humans were used for military power. Kaname believes it is the Noble and Pureblood vampires' job to destroy the Level E vampires, but Zero disagrees and believes it is the vampire hunters' jobs. Kaname uses his powers to take away the pain from Yuki's wound from earlier. Then, Kaname mentions that the reason why Zero didn't attack that Level E in the alley earlier was that it was a possibility of Zero sympathizing with that Level E; causing Zero to quickly point the Bloody Rose at Kaname. However, Zero didn't pull the trigger because Seiren had her hand up against Zero's neck. Kaname tells Seiren that it is alright. This causes the Night Class students to get a bit upset for what Zero did to Kaname. After all of this, Takuma insists that they continue to celebrate. The scene changes to Headmaster Cross and Toga who are looking at a picture of Yuki and Zero while playing cards. Toga is disappointed that the Night students took care of the Level E from earlier instead of the vampire hunters. Toga becomes annoyed and leaves. Back to the party, Yuki is feeling uncomfortable watching the other vampires interact. Once Zero leaves, Yuki insists on leaving, too, even though Hanabusa tries to stop her. When asked if it's okay for her to leave, Kaname replies that she will eventually come back to him. Zero is running away with his tattoo glowing. At the same time back at the party, Senri makes a comment about vampires who can't accept blood tablets. Yuki finally catches up to him at the pool, seeing blood tablets scattered on the ground. She rushes to him, asking if he can't take them. Zero holds her, but becomes consumed by his thirst for blood and prepares to bite her. Yuki tells herself she needs to stop him, but can't bring herself to use the bracelet, instead pulling them into the poor. Zero regains his composure, seeing Yuki smiling at him. They surface from the water, everything back to normal. However, Toga appears and shoots Zero's shoulder. The episode ends with Zero calling Toga "master." Character Appearances * Zero Kiryu * Yuki Cross * Kaien Cross * Toga Yagari * Kaname Kuran * Takuma Ichijo * Senri Shiki * Hanabusa Aido * Akatsuki Kain * Ruka Souen * Seiren Image gallery 21218.jpg P.jpg 160748.jpg Navigation References 05 Category:Season 1 Category:Anime